Shadow Alliance
The Shadow Alliance '('Shadow in the original Japanese version) is a syndicate of evil B-DaPlayers from Battle B-Daman. Description The Shadow Alliance is basically behind every evil plot in Battle B-Daman. The Shadow Alliance was established by Marda B and led by Ababa to wreak havoc upon the B-DaWorld. The Shadow Alliance is spread far across the B-Da world to collect rare B-Daman and recruit strong B-DaPlayers. The Shadow Alliance is shown to recruit players with force, as well as reason. Battle B-Daman The Shadow Alliance debuts as the enemies of all B-Da Players. The first target shown in Battle B-Daman of the Shadow Alliance is Cobalt Blade. The Shadow Alliance sends out Grey Michael Vincent to test out the power of Cobalt Blade and Yamato Delgado. The Shadow Alliance controls Grey Michael Vincent through using his sister Liena Grace Vincent as a hostage. The Shadow Alliance is shown to harass weaker B-Da Players and show their power across the world, shown when Battle Crow attacks the B-Stadium. The Shadow Alliance also trains B-Da players from a very young age such as Wen and Li who joined to become stronger B-Da Players. The Shadow Alliance would use Wen and Li to defeat Yamato and reveal the truth about Grey's allegiance to The Shadow Alliance. The Shadow Alliance craves power and notability so they sent some of their strongest B-Da Players to enter the IBA Winners Tournament. The Shadow Alliance entered Wen and Li Yong Fa, as well as Grey Michael Vincent, Liena Grace Vincent and Enjyu. The Shadow Alliance leader Ababa's greatest ability is the ability to hypnotize B-Da Players to do his bidding, he does this to both Bull Borgnine and Liena Grace Vincent. The Shadow Alliance has spread their reach across the world but not just with B-Da Players they also have evil merchants like Monkey Don who rip off poor B-Da Players like Berkhart for money. The Shadow Alliance also has trainers like Goldo who train worthy soldiers for the Shadow Alliance. The Shadow Alliance fails to win the tournament and loses every one of their players that entered the tournament (Wen, Li, Liena, Grey & Enjyu) when they all chose to leave the Shadow Alliance. The Shadow Alliance plans are almost completely ruined when Cain McDonnell destroys Cobalt Blade. But their plans are set back in action with the creation of Cobalt Saber. The Shadow Alliance also collects spirits of B-Da players who either stand against them or fail to stand with them like weak trainees. The Shadow Alliance still has strong members like News and Salz who go around from town to town collecting innocent people's spirits. After the defeat of News and Salz, and Ababa on the run from the B-Daman Police, Marda B disbands the Shadow Alliance and creates the Neo Shadow Alliance in its place. Notable Members *Ababa Ababa is chosen as the leader of The Shadow Alliance due to his abilities as a magician. *'Yong Fa Brothers' The Yong Fa Brothers joined the Shadow Alliance to become stronger. They are valuable members of the Alliance because of their abilities as B-Da Players. They both leave the Shadow Alliance after realizing their wrong doings. *Enjyu Enjyu joined the Shadow at a young age to become stronger. He becomes the most powerful B-Da player in the Shadow Alliance. He leaves the Shadow Alliance after he becomes friends with Yamato. *Grey Michael Vincent Grey Michael Vincent was forced into the Shadow Alliance after they kidnapped his sister. After being defeated by Yamato in the IBA Winners Tournament, he leaves and free's his younger sister. *Marda B Marda B created the Shadow Alliance to rule the B-Da World but disbanded it after Ababa was captured. Other Members *Battle Crow Battle Crow is a member of the Shadow Alliance who attacked the B-Coliseum. *Monkey Don Monkey Don is a merchant of the Shadow Alliance. *Goldo Goldo is a Shadow Alliance Trainer. *News News is one of the Shadow Alliance's best B-Da Players and they have him collect spirits of weak B-Da Players. *Salz The Brother of News and the co founder of the Long Horn Brothers. *Bakuri Benkai Introduced as one of the highest ranking council members of the Shadow Alliance. *Cybirin Introduced as a great B-Daman thief of the Shadow Alliance. *Shooting Galaxy Introduced as a great B-Da Player of the Shadow Alliance. Member Photos Marda B.jpg|Marda B Ababa.jpg|Ababa Bukari Benkei.jpg|Bakuri Benkei Cybirin.jpg|Cybirin Shooting Galaxy.jpg|Shooting Galaxy Li and Wen 1st Appearance.jpg|Yong Fa Brothers Enjyu 1st Appearance.jpg|Enjyu Crow.jpg|Battle Crow Monkey Don.jpg|Monkey Don News.jpg|News Salz.jpg|Salz Trainees.jpg|Shadow Alliance Trainee's Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Teams Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Antagonists Category:Villains